With reference to FIG. 1, a typical switchgear compartment construction features a left side panel 10 and a separate, non-identical right side panel 11 with non-symmetric feature patterns 12 and 14 for attaching internal parts. The requirement of two separate parts leads to higher costs, inventory and assembly complexity.
Thus, there is a need to provide symmetric sheet metal parts and panels to build compartment assemblies and subassemblies.